Love and Light
by just-a-little-insane
Summary: Kate Turner has tried to block out her painful past. Then the man who had acted as her brother reappears, stirring up a whole mess of new emotions. Then her Light shines bright, for the first time in years. Can things get any worse?
1. Meet Kate

Hi!! This is my second Pirates of the Caribbean fiction, and I got the idea during a two-hour car ride. I hope you all like it, and I hope you review!  
  
Chapter One: The Pirate  
  
"Katherine, where are you?" I heard Miss Maycomer yell up the stairs. I groaned. She never left me alone.  
  
"I'm right here!" I called down the rickety staircase.  
  
"I need you down here now!" She yelled. "We have a full house tonight, and some of them are pretty rowdy."  
  
I sighed, and tramped down the stairs. I try not to talk in front of her. She hates my indecent pirate drawl, as she calls it.  
  
"And do you ever take those godforsaken boots off?" She asked, highly exasperated over the amount of noise I made walking around in my clunky black boots.  
  
I shook my head. She knew I never took them off. They were one of the few things I had left from my father.  
  
I walked into the bar. She was right. I had never seen the place more crowded. It was my guess that a pirate ship or two had docked, judging by the looks of the crowd.  
  
Miss Maycomer must have thought that I had enough time to daydream. "Get to work!" She yelled, and, as usual, I followed orders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a hard night. There were a lot of pirates, and they were pretty rowdy. I had dealt with far worst before, though, and wasn't particularly frightened. One man did catch my eye, though. But I tried to push him away. He was obviously Captain of his ship, because everyone referred to him as captain, but he also held himself like a captain, and there was an air of importance around him. He really liked his rum, too. I must have sold him a gallon or two throughout the night.  
  
And here I am now, mixing up yet another drink for this unknown captain. He was handsome, in sort of a rugged way. He was obviously a pirate, and he had the most loyal crew I had ever seen.  
  
I walked out with his drink. "Here you are, sir." I said, with my fake polite voice that made me nauseous in less then ten minutes.  
  
"Thank you, luv." He said, his own voice deep and rolling. His dark, intense eyes looked up at me, and widened. I don't know what he found so surprising. So I looked like I belonged on a ship like his own then in a bar, it wasn't that shocking. Life had been rough for me since my dad died, and a string of bad incidents was why a respectable pirate like myself was stuck serving men that I would have raided, if my father was alive.  
  
"Who might you be?" He asked. My eyes looked into his, and my gut was telling me that he could be trusted. And every time I had gone against my gut, I ended up in trouble.  
  
"Katherine Turner." I said. "My father was William Turner. Bootstrap Bill." I added, realizing that very few people knew Dad as William.  
  
"I didn't know he had a little girl." The Captain said.  
  
"Aye, he did." I said.  
  
The Captain looked at me for a while. Then he said "Sit down, luv. We have to discus something."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for the shortness, but I want some reviews first!!!!!! 


	2. Memories and a Bribe

Hey everyone!!!!! Thank you for your patience through out this whole ordeal. I'm finally able to get onto Fanfiction, and trust me, I'm celebrating! I have a whole load of stuff to post, but it may come slowly, because the computer isn't as available as usual. But please, don't think that I have abanded this, or any of my other Fan fictions. And here is why you all are here in the first place. The story!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Memories and a Bribe  
  
An hour and a half later, I wasn't worried about my fluttering heart. I was in shock over what this mystery pirate had told me.  
  
I was also in shock over the pirate's identity, although it explained a lot. Like why I got the stupid heart flutter in the first place. Turns out he's the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the notorious Black Pearl. Even though he only reclaimed his ship last week, all of Tortuga knows about it.  
  
Then he tells me that I am not my father's only child, as was expected, but that I had a brother, Will Turner, who had saved him from a hanging last week as well. He was also engaged to the Governor's daughter. Will, that is, not Jack (thank the Lord). Will is older than me by a year, making him twenty and me nineteen.  
  
I was nine when Dad got thrown overboard by his crewmates. I remember that day perfectly. It was a bright, sunny day and the sea was calm. It was the exact opposite of what it was like onboard. The storm clouds had been rolling in all week, ever since they marooned Jack, and I could tell that it was only a matter of time before they burst. Sure enough, when Dad told the rest of the crew that he had sent his medallion to a friend, they tied cannon to his boots and threw him to the bottom of Davey Jones's locker. They docked in Tortuga a day later, and I snuck off then. Then I did my best to forget the Pearl, and the pain that went along with it.  
  
After Jack had told me about Will and all the other stuff, he just stared at me. I noticed that he was trying to look me in the eyes. I allowed him to. I knew he was looking for the dead giveaway that would tell him I was the Kate Turner he remembered from The Pearl.  
  
When someone with good intentions looked me in the eyes, they turned from dark, penetrating brown to every color of the rainbow, coming out from the pupil like a starburst.  
  
Sure enough, I saw his eyes widened, and a satisfied gleam come around them.  
  
"Why didn't you recognize me?" I asked, wanting, but not able to tear my eyes from his.  
  
"Ye grew up." Jack said, his dark eyes penetrating through me. "Kiss- Up Kate isn't a little girl anymore." He used my nickname, which I hadn't been called in over eight years.  
  
He looked around the room, wonderingly. "Do ye think we could get ye out of 'ere tonight?" He asked, turning back to me.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Ye're technically part of my crew" Jack said. "Ye told me that ye were never sail under anyone else colors, and now that I have me ship back, I need ye."  
  
I just stared at him, shocked. Sure, I remember saying that, but I was five. "Jack, are you sure about this?" I said. "I wasn't that serious-"  
  
"Ye're on my crew, Kate, and that's final." He said, and I knew not to argue.  
  
I knew there was no way I could just disappear into the night without Miss Maycomer realizing it.  
  
"Tomorrow." I said. "Give me some time to figure out the plan, and I swear, I'll be out of here by midnight tomorrow."  
  
Jack stood, preparing to leave. Then he did something very uncharacteristic of him. He hugged me. I wasn't objecting, because it felt good. My first real hug in ten years. Then we parted, and he disappeared. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~* Later that night, I had a talk with Bernard, the cook. His face was almost as red as his hair, so I handed him a glass of water.  
  
He looked at me. "What is it you want now, lass?"  
  
"Can you cause a distraction tomorrow night so that I can escape?" I said.  
  
"What sort of distraction?" He asked, shrewdly.  
  
"Kitchen fire would work." I said, thinking big.  
  
"You want to get me fired, lass?!?!"  
  
"Not particularly." I answered. "But I do want out." I placed a small bag on the table. "And I really don't want to jingle too much, if you get what I'm saying."  
  
He thought for a moment. "You got yourself an accord." He finally said, as we shook hands. He pocketed the gold.  
  
Okay, just push the little review button. Tell me how you feel about it. 


	3. Escape, Memories, and the Incident

Thanks for the reviews, mates!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter Three: The Escape, the Memories and the Incident  
  
I spent a lot of the next day daydreaming, with a slightly worried tone to it. Miss Maycomer wasn't going to be happy with me and the sight pleased and worried me. She's not one you would want to get mad. I should know. She's already hates me because of all the silver bangles I have been collecting (most recent one was a tip from yesterday), the ring Jack gave me when I was seven, and the cutlass that never left the belt on my waist. She has a very Port Royal-ish attitude on pirates, and the only reason she puts up with them is because they pay her well. She could make my life as miserable as possible.  
  
But then I got kept getting that picture of Jack into my mind. Right before he left, with me still in his arms. He had his boyish grin on, and his eyes held a mischievous glint, but also a sort of sadness, like he didn't want to leave.  
  
I absolutely refused to let myself think of Jack for the rest of the day, but when he walked in. there was no way I could ignore my hammering heart. He walked right up to the bar, right to me.  
  
I turned to Bernard, who was coming out of the kitchen. I nodded, and he turned right around, grinning.  
  
"What'll it be, sir?" I asked, as I reached for the rum.  
  
He grinned, making my hand slip on the bottle, as he said, "Pint o' rum, luv."  
  
I could feel Miss Maycomer's eyes on me, so I acted like I usually did when a good-looking guy came in. I flirted. Not that I need an excuse.  
  
"Here you are, sir." I said, smiling.  
  
"Thank ye, luv." He said. "Are ye ready?" He asked in an undertone. When I nodded, he made to get up. "Well, let's be getting out of here."  
  
I pushed him back into his seat. "Are you mad?" I hissed. "Not with Power Paddle watching."  
  
Jack sat down, looking confused. "Power Paddle?" He asked.  
  
I nodded towards Miss Maycomer. "She carries a wooden paddle around with her," I said "And that thing hurts when you get a whack or two. So I nicknamed her Power Paddle."  
  
Jack laughed as Bernard ran out of the kitchen. "Miss Maycomer, we have a slight problem in the kitchen." He said, and followed her in.  
  
"Now we can go." I said, and followed him out the door.  
  
"So you told him before hand that a fire would be good?" Jack asked. I nodded. "Not bad for someone out of practice."  
  
"I'm not out of practice!" I said, following him down the street.  
  
"Kate, you haven't been a proper pirate since you were nine." He said.  
  
"I see I have loads of support from you." I said, every word dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Aw, come on, luv." He stopped and turned me towards him, pulling me awfully closed in the process. "Ye and I both know that yer the best female pirate in the Caribbean." As he said this, I felt his hands leave my shoulders and travel down my back, and come to rest at my waist. I was definitely aware of them, but did nothing to move them.  
  
"And ye've turned into a beautiful young woman, Miss Turner." He said, and I was alarmed by the sudden properness in his voice. He had never called me anything but Kate and Kiss-Up Kate. Well, and luv. But Jack calls all females luv. It's like a pronoun with him.  
  
Jack abruptly let go of me and started walking again. I followed, still thinking about the incident.  
  
He led me to the Pearl. She looked beautiful. Her sails blended in with the night, her paint still fresh. She looked like it did years ago, back when Dad was alive.  
  
Jack must have seen me stare, because he said, "Beautiful isn't she."  
  
I nodded, not being able to express how I really felt. It was a sort of bittersweetness, the good mingled with the bad. I remembered where they threw Dad off, where I was hiding at the time. I saw where I was standing when I heard tell of marooning Jack, and the mutiny. I remembered running to him, telling him, and how he told me it would never happen. Then, I saw where I was standing when I last saw Jack, when he was shrinking in the distance.  
  
As we boarded, I mentally scolded myself, pushing back tears. I told myself that I wouldn't think about then, the day my life turned bad, and I had broken my promise after six years of not.  
  
I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't pay attention to where I was walking. I just went where Jack told me to go. When he told me to lie down, and get some rest, I fell onto the bed, and fell right asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, that's all you get for now. Hurry up and review!!!!!! 


	4. The Light

Hey!!! I have a good excuse for the long silences that have become the norm. First off, I have been in Arizona since Christmas, so I lost valuable vacation-writing time by being 3000 miles from home. Another thing, my Obssessers Anonymous meetings have been running late, ever since the small incident in the local mall when I refused to leave the side of the life-sized Johnny Depp cut out. Then there is the fact that we are in serious rehearsals for my after-school play, A Wrinkle In Time. Not to mention the normal homework/projects stuff for the evil middle school I go to. And now I have rehearsals for School House Rock! So I have a pretty full schedule, which has taught me the art of pre-writing!!!!!! Unfortunately, not the art of keeping all the pre-writing in a single notebook, and not scattered over five or six. Anyway, I want to thank Genna and Aryn, the only reviewers of the last chapter, who showed me that I'm not a complete failure!!!!!!! P.S., relax Aryn!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning I woke up with my head resting on my arms, and a slight pressure around my waist. I lifted my head slightly, bewildered. I retraced last night's events, wondering. We arrived on The Pearl, walked into the captain's quarters, and.  
  
I was drawing a blank, as usual. Then it hit me. One empty bed. Two people. No scuffle, no bruises, cuts, or soon to be scars. That meant one thing. I looked down at my waist. I recognized the arm around it. Jack.  
  
I turned my head ever so slightly to the left. There he was, dead to the world.  
  
I let my head fall back on my arms noiselessly. Nice one. The little voice inside my head scolded. Now you have the most beautiful pirate in the Caribbean lying next to you, with his arm around your waist.  
  
At least he's younger than Dad. Another voice piped up.  
  
Yeah, but hardly. The first one argued back. You are in serious trouble now.  
  
Now see, that's the problem with you logical voices. The second voice grumbled. You worry way too much. Just go along and see what happens!  
  
I listened to the second voice. I allowed my thoughts to wander, appreciating the warmth of Jack's body against mine, his arm wrapped so protectively around me.  
  
Then I felt him stir. I closed my eyes, not wanting him to know that I was awake. In spite of myself, I cracked one eye open. He sat up, a bit dazed, as was normal for anyone who just woke up. He turned and looked at me. My eye fluttered close, as though it was just part my slumber. I felt him reach over and brush a strand of hair behind my ear. I suppressed a shutter as his fingertips lingered on my neck, wishing with everything I had that he would never lift them away. Unfortunately, he could not hear my silent plea. He stood up, yanked on his boots and coat, and left the room, not making a sound.  
  
I gave him a minute's head start, before I sat up, wondering what that was all about. Jack never acted like that before. It worried me. Just because I had been in love with him since I can remember doesn't explain why he suddenly was attracted to me like a moth to the flame. That was when it hit me: Did this have anything to do with the Light.  
  
Now would be a good place to explain what the Light truly is. It's a brand of magic that can give the bearer extraordinary powers, should the bearer have certain events happen to Him or her. These events, known as Keys, need to happen before a certain time, or the bearer will never have that power. The bearer never knows what the power will be until the Key has unlocked it, so it's not like you can pick and choose. All of the Lighted (as the bearers are known as) have a different set of gods and goddesses to worship, and they decide who gets what power.  
  
The Lighted as a light around them that is a different color, so that Sitara (the chief goddess, who also is the goddess of love, learning, and music) and Matrano (the chief god, also the god of hunting, piracy, and honor) don't confused on who is doing what. Because once you perform any sort of Light on anything, your color Light is radiating from that object.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* As you may have noticed, I changed the title to better suit the story. The old one drove me nuts. 


	5. Songs and Comfort

Hey everyone!!!! This has been a long time coming, and I owe it to you, so enjoy!!!!  
  
I sighed, getting up and pulling my boots on. I should have known that the second I came back aboard the pearl, something would happen. I just didn't know it would be of this magnitude.  
  
*Just forget about Jack for a while.* the logical voice said. *Go up and see what's going on*  
  
I decided that that voice wasn't so wrong this time. I ran up the stairs and emerged on the deck. I took a deep breath of the ocean air, and walked to the side. The sea was bright blue with green undertones. I looked up at the blue sky, which made a perfect contrast for the black sails. I hummed a song under my breath, remembering the day I had taught it to my father. It was a few days before the mutiny, and there had been a storm, which put me in a bad mood. My father would ask if the "Inner Storm" had faded, meaning weather or not my mood had. When he asked this fro the third time that day, I sang him the song.  
  
"The storm outside fades But the one inside stays No where to go, it stays with me No where to go it stays with me  
  
It's looking for someone new And Lord know that I am too But I know who I need So the storm takes the lead It leads me away from you"  
  
I had met a boy in the last port who had, dare I say, stolen my heart. I had been more smitten with him than with Jack, despite the fact that I had told my father not a week before that I would marry Jack. He had laughed, and we went on tightening the sails, a never-ending task.  
  
I now sang the song in Portuguese, one of the many languages I had picked up working for Miss Maycomer.  
  
"A tempestade fora de murchar Mas o dentro de permanecer Não onde ir, permanece comigo Não onde ir permanece comigo  
  
Ele's procura alguém novo E Senhor sabe que sou demais Mas eu quem sei necessito Então a tempestade toma as rédeas que dirige-me longe de você"  
  
That was when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, my hand automatically going to the hilt of my sword. I let it drop when I saw it was Jack.  
  
"Mornin' luv." He said, letting his own hand drop.  
  
I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack??" I asked.  
  
"No, not really, luv." He said, looking, like me, out to sea. It's not like we had a lot of options. Look at the sky or look at the sea. Well, we could always look at each other, but I don't think I would be entirely comfortable with that choice. "Sing the original version of your song, luv." He said.  
  
"The one I just sang?" I asked. I had a lot, some my father had taught me, some I taught him, and some that I had fixed up so that they didn't sound anything like original.  
  
"No." He said. "Last Beautiful Girl."  
  
I smiled, remembering the original version. It didn't sound right when I sang it, but I couldn't remember how I had changed it.  
  
"It won't be the first- heart that you break  
It won't be the last- beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked -won't take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world  
  
It's over now and I've gone without  
Cuz you're everyone else's girl  
It seems to me you'll always be  
Everyone else's girl  
You're everyone else's girl  
  
This will all fall down  
Like everything in the world  
This to must end  
And all of the words we said  
We can't take back  
  
It won't be the first heart that you break  
It won't be the last beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked won't take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world  
  
Last beautiful girl...  
You are the last beautiful girl"  
  
I finished the song quietly, looking at the billowing black sails. I felt an arm go around my waist.  
  
"We all miss him, luv." Jack whispered. He could tell that I was thinking of my father.  
  
"He left to soon." I muttered. I angrily brushed tears away. Why was I suddenly becoming such a cry baby?  
  
"I know he did." Jack said, pulling me towards him. I buried my face in his shoulder, finally giving up keeping the tears away.  
  
When I was finally under control, I told him, "I should never have come."  
  
"You didn't have much of an option, luv." He gently reminded me.  
  
"I still shouldn't be here." I insisted. "I'm only going to be in the way-"  
  
"Kate, I promised your father that I was going to keep you safe, and I have no way of knowing that unless you are here, on this ship, with me. Besides, you made a promise, and you know how I feel about someone who reneges on a promise." He kissed my forehead, like Dad used to do.  
  
"Come on." He said, steering me away from the rail. "I've got work for you.  
  
And that's how I ended up making a list of supplies that were need, and double, triple, even quadruple checking the list making sure I accounted from about six extra people. Why six, I had no idea. I was just following orders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I went back up to the deck, we had arrived with eye shot of Jamacia. I watched the land come closer, then sauntered up to Jack.  
  
"Where are we going to dock, Captain?" I asked.  
  
"There's a side port west of the main." He answered, his eyes never moving from their original point. "We should make it there by nightfall, most likely before then.  
  
"Jack, it can't be past three in the afternoon." I said, looking at the sun.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." I walked off, and stood portside, glancing off into the distance. My brother was supposed to be here. The one that had no clue who I was. Great. Just peachy. 


	6. First Encounters

Finally, a spare moment to get this chapter up!!!!!!!!  
  
We were on the island way before nightfall. I wandered around for a while, before I remembered that Jack had given me the money to get the supplies I had spent all morning and half the afternoon checking four times.  
  
I was on the rum when I met Tajo. He was small and skinny, and so dirty it was hard to tell if he was dark-skinned or just unclean. I was running down the filthy street, when I noticed that he was running right at me. Unable to stop, we knocked into each other, sending both of us on our butts. He hid something behind his back as a couple of soldiers ran towards us. Tajo ran behind me, cowering. He couldn't be past ten years old.  
  
"Come here, boy." One said, pushing me out of the way. He shoved what he was hiding into my hands. It was a loaf of bread, still warm from the oven, and half eaten. It hit me then. He had stolen his first meal in probably three days, and had gotten caught.  
  
"Excuse me." I said, not thinking about what I was doing. I mean, how could I just stand there and watch the kid get taken by these men, to God only knows what. "But what do you want with my boy?"  
  
"What?" They both stared at me like I was insane.  
  
"This boy is in my service." I said, my brain screaming at me to shut up. Unfortunately, my mouth never was good at listening. "I insist on knowing what you want with him."  
  
"The boy stole the bread." One man grumbled.  
  
I turned to the boy. "Did you?" I asked, my eyes telling him to play along.  
  
"Si, mi dama." He said. "But only because I ran out of money. I was going to go back with the money for the baker, once I was sure that this was what you wanted."  
  
"Well, as long as you were going to go back." I reached into my belt purse and pulled out enough gold to more than pay for the bread. "If you gentlemen would be so gracious to take this to the baker, I'm sure all of this will be put in the past."  
  
"But-"One began to protest.  
  
"Come on." The other said, and they left.  
  
The boy's attitude changed immediately. "You didn't have to do that." He said, moodily. "I could have gotten out of it myself."  
  
"Firstly, you ought to be thanking me." I said, handing him the bread. "I bought you the rest of your meal. And secondly, I was saving my neck as much as yours. When you shoved that bread at me, the first thing they thought was that the bread was for me, and that you were my accomplice."  
  
"Sorry." The boy said, walking with me as I searched for a place to get the rum. "And thanks."  
  
"No problem. Now, do you have a place to stay? A home? Anything?" I asked, wondering if there was anything else I could do for the boy.  
  
He thought for a moment. "I have bread." He finally said.  
  
That startled a laugh out of me. "Well, mi amigo," I said. "You need a little more than bread to live. Come. If you stick with me for a while, you'll at least have clothes that actually fit you, some good food, something that'll fill you up better than bread. What's your name?"  
  
He swallowed his bread before he said "Tajo."  
  
"Do you know how to sail?" I asked.  
  
"I can keep a ship from sinkin', but not much else." He said. "Why?"  
  
"I work on a ship, and I think my captain could use an extra hand." It was only a half lie. Jack could use an extra hand. Just not someone so small. "If you're interested."  
  
"He wouldn't mind?" Tajo looked delighted at the idea. "He really wouldn't?"  
  
"Not at all." I said, as I crossed my fingers out of his sight.  
  
So I took him to Jack. And other than an eye roll and a "She's at it again." Comment, Jack took Tajo with out a fuss. Then he took me for a little chat.  
  
"Kate, I know how you are." He said. I took it that he still remembered back when I would pick up kids from anywhere and give then food and clothes and other essentials for living. "But we can't just do this at random."  
  
"Jack, they would have stuck him in a prison for the rest of his life." I said. "Just because he couldn't fight the temptation of a meal. It isn't right for them to do that. How could I let them waste his life like that? And I know you always say that it's just going to turn and bite me later on, but it never does. Everyone I've brought to you has been useful."  
  
"I know, Kate." He said, acting like it was nothing. "I know."  
  
HE sent me back to do the work that I was supposed to be doing. I looked down at the considerable small list. I noticed that Jack had added something while I had been helping Tajo. In his slightly wobbly, highly flourished handwriting were the words  
  
cutlass  
  
Simply and to the point. But who was the sword for?? Jack would never just get a new sword at random. He had had the same sword for ages, and showed no signs of giving it up. Then I remembered him saying that he intended to get me one. I sighed. He didn't have to do this. But he had given me a direct order to get exactly what was on the list. There was only one thing to do. I took off for the blacksmiths.  
  
I opened the door with some difficulty. Once I finally got it open, it wouldn't close. I could feel my face go scarlet with embarrassment. Even though there was only one other person in the tiny shop, it felt like a million eyes on me. I struggled with the door for another minute before I felt large, strong hands take the latch away.  
  
"Allow me." The owner of the hands said, and he shut the door without difficulty. I shot the offending door an evil glare, before turning to the man that had rescued me from it.  
  
"Thank you." I said, smiling. Then I got a good look at him. I felt my jaw drop.  
  
He had dark, wavy brown hair, falling to his broad shoulders. His chocolaty brown eyes were all too familiar, as the locked contact with mine. He looked surprised, as though he had never seen anyone quite like me before. I was suddenly aware that my hair was a mess because of the wind tearing through the town, and of the freckles, dancing across my nose and cheeks, that refused to leave me be.  
  
This man, who looked exactly like my father, abruptly remembered that I was a customer. "What can I do for you, miss?" He said, turning back to the sword he had been pounding to death before we had the little mishap with the door.  
  
"I need a sword." I replied, remembering that I did have a voice. "And I shall like to know your name."  
  
He walked over to what appeared to be every sword on the island. "To fit you, miss?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." I said. "You haven't answered my question."  
  
"Will Turner," he said, handing me a beautiful sword.  
  
When I heard him say that, I promptly dropped the sword with a clatter so loud, I was sure Jack heard it aboard the Pearl. "T-t-turner?" I managed to get out. "Did you say Will Turner? The son of Bootstrap Bill Turner?"  
  
He looked at me warily. "Yes." He confirmed. "And what'll your name be, miss?"  
  
I struggled to keep my voice steady as I said "Kate Turner."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short chapter, but what can I say, it's long overdue!! 


End file.
